When One Door Closes
by mysecretlife27
Summary: Lauren dumps Puck, and Mercedes is there to pick up the pieces of our beloved bad boy. Not nearly as dramtic and sappy as it sounds. Please read and review. Rated T, just to be on the safe side.


**Just my first Glee fic, so go easy on me. I love this show, but Mercedes needs a love interest! I love the idea of her and Puck together. Honestly, Mercedes is so amazing, I can picture her with almost anyone! Anyway, please review and let me know what you think. DISCLAIMER!**

"Hey, Puckerman!" Lauren Zises barked rudely as she walked down the school hallway, toward her boyfriend.

"Hey, what's up?" Puck answered good-naturedly, no longer put off by her boisterous personality.

"We need to talk." Lauren said.

"Alright…" Puck replied hesitantly. "You want to skip eighth period and head to Breadstix?"

"Alright. Fine." Lauren said with a huff and followed Puck to the parking lot. But instead of going to Puck's truck, she headed to her own car.

"What're you doing?" Puck inquired.

"I think it's better if we drive separate." Lauren said decisively and headed to the restaurant with a confused Noah Puckerman driving behind her.

Once at Breadstix, they got a booth in the back.

"Okay, Puck, here it is…" Lauren began as soon as they sat down.

"Alright." Puck said, getting more confused with each passing second.

"I'm breaking up with you." Lauren said calmly.

"Wait…What?" Puck said, surprised.

"You heard me. I've been talking to this college guy for a while, and he wants to date me. And come on, we both knew this wasn't going to last." Lauren said, as if the impending break-up should come as no shock to Puck.

"Um, actually, I didn't know that. I thought things were good between us. And you're dumping me for some other dude? Nice, Zises. Real nice." Puck said.

"I'm just telling you the truth. I'm a woman, and I have needs. I'm not going to throw away a chance at a relationship with a future surgeon for some high school guy." Lauren said.

Puck sat back in the booth, insulted by Lauren's apparent nonchalance.

"Just go, Lauren. We're done here. Good luck with the surgeon dude." Puck replied, trying to maintain his composure, when all he really wanted was to call her a manipulative bitch from hell.

"Yeah. Thanks, Noah." Lauren said, getting up quickly and leaving the restaurant.

Puck just sat in that booth for about twenty minutes, trying to wrap his head around the fact that, not only had the president of the AV club dumped him; but he actually felt kind of hurt by it. By then, the school day had ended, It was officially the weekend, not that he cared. He just sat and stared ahead.

Then, Mercedes walked through the door and was about to sit down across the room, when she saw Puck. At first, she smiled and waved, but he didn't greet her back. She was about to go over and demand that he show her some manners, but as she got closer, she realized that he probably hadn't noticed her.

"Hey, Puck. What're you up to?" Mercedes asked.

Puck dropped out of his post-breakup haze long enough to say, "Not much."

"So… do you mind if I join you, or were you waiting on someone?" she asked, still standing rather awkwardly by his table.

"Nope. Go ahead." he mumbled distractedly.

"Okay. Thanks." She sat down across from him. "Have you ordered yet?"

"I'm not sure." Puck answered, honestly not remembering anything that had happened around him after being dumped.

"Okay…" Mercedes said. "Is something wrong?"

"I just got dumped. Lauren met some college dude she likes better." Puck said bluntly.

"Oh, Puck. I'm sorry." Mercedes said.

"It's cool. I'll get over it. Thanks, though." Puck said, sending a small smile her way. After all, Mercedes was the only girl he had ever felt was really his friend.

"Welcome. So, I assume you didn't order. Will you take me home? We can talk on the drive. Maybe badmouth Zises a little? Come on. What do you say?" Mercedes said.

Puck laughed and said, "Sure. But are you sure you don't wanna eat anything?"

"Yeah. It's fine. I'll just eat at home. Besides, the last thing my hips need is pasta and gooey cheese." Mercedes said, getting up and smoothing out her clothes.

"You look perfect." Puck said honestly, following her out the door.

"Whatever, Puck. Thanks, though." Mercedes said, heading toward his truck.

"Welcome." he replied with a grin and started the engine.

On the drive to Mercedes' house, the two teens talked about nearly everything. By the time Puck walked her to her door, he wasn't thinking about Lauren at all.

"Thanks for the ride home, Puck. I hope you feel better." Mercedes said, unlocking her front door.

"Yeah, you're welcome. And… it did. Hanging out with you…it helped a lot." Puck said sheepishly.

"Good." She said back.

Then, it happened. Just like in cheesy movies. Their eyes locked for just a few moments. They both felt everything you're supposed to. Butterflies, fireworks. The whole thing. Then, it ended. Rather awkwardly, and Mercedes turned away blushing and opened her door.

Before closing it, she said quietly, "Goodnight, Puck."

"Night, Mercedes." Puck said to the panels of the closed door.


End file.
